criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Toast to the Last Land
A Toast to the Last Land is the second case of Elrolstown, United Kingdom, made by Zachary Riley. It is set in Green Gardens in the early 1960s. Plot When Kinaso Deaka took the player and went to the "Future Stadium" rock concert, the concert had already started. Amir Loggersonostra was singing his famous song "A Toast to the Last Land." After the concert, Kinaso and the player greeted Amir and they talked for a while. Amir finally said he had to go, and left. Ten seconds later, Kinaso and the player hear a woman's scream, and then a crash. The player and Kinaso raced over to find the body of Lacakaq Lillian, crushed by a huge statue. The player also found a broken guitar and a faded page ripped out from a book. Autopsy reports show that Lacakaq immediately died after the statue fell on her. Veronica found a piece of paper in Lacakaq's pocket, which turned out to be a threat in Russian. It said "Your hero is going to crush your life!" Given the way Lacakaq was murdered, this note must have came from the the killer, which meant the killer knows Russian. The ripped out page was from the book "The Game of Rock n' Roll". The page mentioned the statue that Lacakaq was killed with, which was circled in red marker, and below, said "Lacakaq's fate: Future Stadium" The killer must have ripped out that page. The guitar was repaired and it had a ton of signatures on it. One of them was Lacakaq's. Right then, Amir Loggersonostra came running into the building, saying that he forgot his guitar. Kinaso and the player then questioned him about the murder. Amir said he didn't know about a murder, and he just went to pick up his guitar. He then helpfully told the player that the last concert was outside of the Zoakart Museum, a museum of precious jewels and pottery, and that Lacakaq attended the event. Kinaso realized that Amir seemed worried about something during the questioning. The player went to the outside of the museum where they found a hat with a note saying "Thank you, Lacakaq!" and a box full of key chains and gift cards with pictures of Elrolstown scenery. The hat belonged Mawithus Shifter, who was Lacakaq's best friend. Mawithus thanked the player for giving his hat back and told the team that Lacakaq and him hung out a ton, and they would usually do drugs together. Although Mawithus showed sympathy, he said that the way Lacakaq was murdered was "inspiring." Under all the key chains and gift cards, the player found a bunch of papers. The player sent it to Gail, who said that the papers were documents from a lawyer named Jalina Silidos. When questioned, Jalina revealed that she was the older sister of Lacakaq. She was at the concert to pick up Lacakaq and drive her home, because Lacakaq was drunk. When Kinaso broke out the news about her dead sister, Jalina cried, sobbing that she was a bad sister and that Lacakaq would still be alive if she had been more careful. Kinaso left Jalina to grieve in peace. After this, Kinaso recapped the events. Just then, Jalina ran to the team, saying that she knew where Lacakaq was before she was murdered! Jalina revealed that Lacakaq liked to spend free time at a submarine called the Ann Bay. There, they found a pack of cards, a blueprint of the submarine, and a locked cooler. The player unlocked the cooler just to find beer in it, with a note saying, "Drink up, Qautson!-Lacakaq." Kinaso found out that this Qautson was Dana Qautson, a fantasy movie director that Lajiak liked. The team interrogated Qautson about meeting the victim and how she was murdered. Qautson said it was horrible that she died, and that she was a sweet woman, raised by abusive parents. She denied any involvement in Lacakaq's murder. The blueprint showed the name of the maker of the submarine. The submarine's maker was Sam Michaels, the father of a certain Kevin Michaels who was met in the previous case. Kevin, however, said that Lacakaq was a horrible person. She would insult Kevin numerous times in front of everybody. The player found a card inside the pack of card saying "Laugh in the Memory, Lacakaq." They sent the weird message to Gail, who said that "Laugh in the Memory" is a famous song by Amir Loggersonostra. It included the lyric: "The Fall of the Statues". Not only that, but there was a substance on the card later revealed to be marijuana. The victim didn't take any drugs before her death, let alone smoke marijuana. That meant the killer was smoking marijuana. The player then went back to the Zokart Museum, where they found a torn paper and a restraining order. When the torn paper was put back together, it was revealed that Lacakaq insulted Mawithus, calling him a "disgrace". Mawithus said that Lacakaq was badmouthing his books, and convincing other people not to buy his books. Mawithus confronted her and said for her to keep her trap shut. Lacakaq ignored him. The restraining order was from Amir. Amir said that Lacakaq would stalk him, and one time, tried to kiss him. Amir said that has gone to far. After, while recapping the events, Kinaso hears a POP! from behind him. He turns around, but then is soaked by champagne! Kinaso finds out who soaked him...Dana Qautson! When Kinaso asks Dana why she was opening a bottle of champagne, she admitted that she was partying because of Lacakaq's death. Dana said that she hated Lacakaq because she tried to poison her. When asked why Lacakaq would have wanted to poison her, Dana went silent. The team then decided to have another look at the submarine. There, they found a photo of a couple and a picture of Lacakaq depicted as the person in "The Scream" by Edvard Munch. In the picture, the artist's name was on the bottom, who was revealed as Lacakaq's sister, Jalina. Jalina said that she painting the painting to cheer Lacakaq up. She said that Lacakaq went through hard times. The couple in the photo was revealed to be Michael and Lacakaq. Michael admitted that they dated for a while, but then eventually broke up. After that, the player took a final look at the crime scene. There they found Amir's camera. Fortunately, the camera revealed to major clues, the killer had a blue badge and must have been at least 5'7. The killer turned out to be Lacakaq's best friend, Mawithus. Mawithus denied any involvement at first but soon admitted to murdering her. Mawithus revealed that he had a crush on Lacakaq. One day, Mawithus wrote a book about Lacakaq that showed his feelings for her. He brought the book to her, hoping she'd like it, but Lacakaq just tossed it aside. Feeling heartbroken, Mawithus called Lacakaq and told her to meet him backstage after the concert. He then crushed Lacakaq with the statue. Judge Gaubs sentenced Mawithus to 40 years in prison with no chance of parole. After the trial, Chief Karlos tells the team that the museum is going to be torn down by Mayor Tiosori. When Kinaso and the player rush over there, the Mayor is in the middle of his speech. The Mayor finishes, and reaches into his pocket and looks shocked. When the team asks what's wrong, The Mayor replies "My pocket watch is missing!" Kinaso looks around the stage and find a broken pocket watch. After repairing it, the player dusted it for fingerprints. The fingerprints matched Mayor Tiosori's. The Mayor thanked the player, but before Kinaso could ask why he was tearing down the museum, The Mayor was gone. Thankfully, Sepri was in the crowd, and recorded it. Unfortunately, he'd mistaken his real camera with a prank camera. Later, Harper comes up to the player, excited. Harper had bought plane tickets to Arlsongi, North Dakota, where they were planning to spend New Years! The team packed their stuff for a short trip to Arlsongi. Transcript Summary Victim: Lacakaq Lillian (found crushed by a statue of Amir Loggersonostra) Weapon: Amir Loggersonostra Statue Killer: Mawithus Shifter Suspects Amir Loggersonostra (Famous Rock Star) Age: 46 Height: 5'6 Weight: 163 lbs Eyes: Black Blood Type: B- (This suspect has read "The Game of Rock 'N Roll) (This suspect smokes weed) (This suspect wears a blue badge) Mawithus Shifter (Mystery Book Author) Age: 25 Height: 5'10 Weight: 132 lbs Eyes: green Blood Type: A+ (This suspect smokes weed) (This suspect speaks Russian) (This suspect has read "The Game of Rock 'N Roll") (This suspect wears a blue badge) Jalina Silidos (Lawyer) Age: 36 Height: 5'4 Weight: 145 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect speaks Russian) Dana Qautson (Fantasy Movie Director) Age: 56 Height: 5'10 Weight: 152 lbs Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect knows Russian) (This suspect has read "The Game of Rock N' Roll") (This suspect smokes weed) Kevin Michaels (Actor) Age: 27 Weight: 172 lbs Height: 6'4 Blood Type: A+ (This suspect knows Russian) (This suspect has read "The Game of Rock N' Roll") (This suspect smokes weed) Quasi-suspects Mayor Edward Tiosori (Mayor of Elrolstown) Age: 41 Weight: 193 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Kinaso Deaka (Partner) Age: 22 Weight: 114 Height: 5'7 Eyes: Green Blood Type: O+ Killer’s Profile * * The killer knows Russian. * The killer has read "The Game of Rock N' Roll" * The killer smokes weed. * The killer wears a blue badge. * The killer is at least 5'7. Crime Scenes Future Stadium-Paintings-Future Stadium Bonus (Puzzle) Entrance of the Zoakart Museum-Concert Stage-Entrance of the Zoakart Museum Bonus (Timed) Ann Bay Submarine-Seats-Ann Bay Submarine Bonus (Differences)